Cock Me
by MercyUntold
Summary: Jason's got a way with his hands, and skills with his guns.


_**Disclaimer:**_Yeah I don't do this for a living. I don't make money off it.

_**warnings**_: Gun play, Fetish play, and boy love. Don't like Don't read. **UNEDITED**!

This is a lovely story I have made up for a wonderful, and dear person who's birthday has past. Sadly I was unable to get it up on said day but here it is now for her.

I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! 3 **Almost a year old. oops. **

* * *

_**Cock me**_:

In the hours spent left to his own devices, Roy had come up with several ideas on how to make Jason pay for leaving him out of this mission. Most of them started with the ex Robin walking to find Roy spread out on the bed, flushed and gasping from touching himself, but that seemed to easy for Jason to pass off. To walk right by and ignore all together and Roy wanted to make sure he held those baby blues captive for the rest of the night. He wouldn't stop until the younger man was begging forgiveness or release which ever came first; the archer wasn't going to be picky. But finding the perfect plan was becoming harder and time wasn't on his side, Jason would be back within the hour

He'd already showered in hopes of killing time, his red hair still damp around his ears as he laid back on the hotel bed. The struggle between underwear and just a towel won out with a pair of fresh, black briefs. Roy thought they were too basic but Jason had always seemed to enjoy the stark contrast of them against his skin the best. He would never forget how hard it had been for Jason to look away the first time Roy strutted past in a pair all those years ago. Some where between reminiscing and planning the archer drifted off peacefully only to be pulled awake by the door slamming shut.

Cursing himself mentally at his racing heart, Roy put on a smile as he shifted in the messy bedding, watching the gunman stroll past dropping gear as he moved deeper into the room. His helmet and jacket had been the first to go. Then his holsters, still weighed down by the guns dropped to the bed. Half groggy the gears began turning. Checking to make sure Jason had his back turned the ginger let his long arm dart out and pluck that musky leather jacket up off the edge of the bed and slip it home around his shoulders. Never in his life had Roy felt like a small man, but in that slat of leather the idea of being thin sunk in. When Jason didn't turn around Roy licked his cracked lower lip, trying to let the idea blossom more. His eyes scanning the empty space before him until a sickly smooth idea fell on him.

Clad in nothing more than those briefs and Jason's jacket, the archer pulled his body up onto his knees and crawled forward until the length of his fingers found cold metal. Unclasping the hostlers he let his pads roam over the handles before pulling them free. This sparked an interest out of Jason, but Roy went about as if he has no clue he had an audience. Drifting his knees apart some he sits back up on them and cradles the gun in his hand, testing the weight and eyeing the length. Checking the safety and the sides of the barrel before slowly turning the gun to point in his face. Heat crept up over his cheeks as his eyes down cast and his lips part. Slowly, the tip of the gun drags across his lip, pulling at his mouth some before slipping home into the depths of that dark hole. He hears Jason shift but to keep his nerve Roy closes his eyes to fight looking at the other man as he closes the full of his lips around the barrel. He can feel the trigger guard resting on his chin before he slowly twists the gun sideways and lets the metal drag out slightly. At about half way he pushes it back in this action pulls an uneasy half choke from the man he is trying to tease.

"What- are you doing?"

But Roy doesn't let it stop him, instead he eases his legs apart wider and pulls the gun completely free from his mouth and slides the tip down over his chin and along his exposed neck. As the tip slides over his chest between the sides of Jason's jacket Roy lets his eyes open slowly to lock on the dark haired man standing before him. Still he doesn't speak as his hand turns to push the gun down over his torso and over the swell in the front of his briefs. Jason's eyes are glued to the exposed flesh of Roy's hips, and the gun pressed to his cock, and the archer can't help but smile. Rolling his eyes back slightly he bucks his hips against the gun and moves his free hand to explore his own chest.

The air seemed to grow heavy as Jason swallowed thickly against the desert forming in his throat. This wasn't his first walk in the park with Roy, far from it but this was the first time he'd ever seen him so hell bent on turning Jason on. And it was working, rather well. His eyes grew heavy, the lids sinking as his gaze heats at the show before him. The sight of Roy with the gun to his mouth had stirred panic in him at first but now, watching the faint buck of his hips pressing against the metal of his gun- this was a feeling on the opposite side of the spectra.

"That doesn't answer me."

But Roy still doesn't speak, even as Jason prompts him to again. Instead he pushes the gun down more so it rests between his legs, up under the swell of his cock. Roy could feel himself pulsing to life at the attention and lets out a low moan his other hand falling to cup himself, pressing it against the stiff, unforgiving metal. His hand moves to trace over his length with the gun, teasing himself as his head falls back more his mouth hanging open short gasps slipping out at the waves of pleasure. Roy starts to slip into a place where he forgets he isn't alone, letting the need for contact take over his control as he grinds against the gun leaving Jason stunned at his lack of regard. His heart thrumming in his chest, and dancing against his ribs as he watched the red head writhe with pleasure against the gun. Wondering how long this could go on before one of them cracks under pressure and seeks release. The weight of his body threatening to force his knees into a jelled state he moves closer to the bed, though it feel like he is trudging through wet sand.

"Oi Harper!"

His thick fingers drummed against the other's arm jarring him sideways some and causing his eyes to snap open. He was caught some where between sexual bliss and pure terror at how close Jason had gotten.

"You gunna- tell me what this is all about?"

The gingered outlaw gave a sloppy grin his eyes half lidded as he watched the dark haired man before him. Heat washes over his cheeks and down his neck but he wiggles his hips some against the gun still held under his cock. Slowly dragging the gun back up over his torso and along his chest he locked eyes with Jason as the gun pressed it's way back into his mouth. Slowly he rolled his eyes back and let out a hungry moan as his cheeks hollowed around the gun barrel. Pushing it in deeper before slowly dragging it back out. With a silent pop Roy lowered the gun to his side causing the jacket to slip from his shoulder just enough to expose his chest. Without a second thought his slender arm flung out and snaked around Jason's neck pulling him in for a slow, wet kiss. His tongue claiming each corner for it's own leaving Jason to stumble up onto the bed to maintain his balance. But once stable, the spark lit behind his heart and slammed it into over drive. A low growl seeping from him as Jason's hand gripped that bare shoulder hard and shoved the other back. Feeling him comply, knowing his knees were bending and his body was sinking into the bed Jason couldn't stop the need to break him down.

No longer caring for a reason as to way this started, Jason was just looking for pure domination over the man teasing him with those mewling cries every time his teeth hit skin. His mouth worked lower down that slender neck leaving a wake of raw bites and faint red hickeys. His fingers, still curled raked down from that muscular shoulder and over Roy's chest stirring a deep hiss from the man as he bucked the best he could while still pinned. But Jason was on a mission now. His hand shoved those hypnotic hips down into the bed, forcing him still as he found the hand that was locked around his gun. Pulling it free, Jason pushed his knee down on Roy's wrist and sat up half breathless and eyes a blaze with hunger.

Roy couldn't think, couldn't breath with how turned on he was at the sight of his lover above him, gun in hand. His thick tongue eased along his bite swollen lips as he pulled in air from his parted lips. Still swaying, still shifting up against the body holding him down, he couldn't help but return that sloppy smile. If Jason hadn't know better he would swear the man was drunk. Roy, always one to push his luck and let his free hand slide up the side of Jason's thigh and grip before scratching back down. The younger male took the challenge and moved to pin the other wrist down with his knee and pointed the still safety locked gun down at the man under him. He leaned closer, mindful of the wrists he was atop, and pressed the barrel again Roy's jaw. Their faces inches apart. "You're such a danger slut aren't you?"

Roy could only smile, his eyes lazy with lust. "You know you like it." His tone was drawling and Jason couldn't fight the shutter that took hold. He'd never get use to how good Roy sounded when he wanted something, when he wanted Jason. With a flick of his wrist Jason pushed the gun harder, pressing his lover's face into the bed sideway. He leaned down and bit, hard into the flesh of his neck where it melded into his shoulder causing a gasp of moaning pain. He held tight for a long couple of seconds, wanting to leave a very dark mark on this man's neck.

Sitting back Jason positioned the gun at his crotch level still pointing at Roy, he didn't move closer keeping his legs pressed to hold Roy down with his knees still on the other's wrists, and commanded. "Suck." It wasn't an easy task to oblige, but Roy did his best to sit up only able to get close enough to let the tip of his tongue clip the edge of the nose. Jason didn't move. Watching Roy he gave a dark grin so the red head continued to lick and tease that the tip of the gun. Flicking his tongue just inside the opening and around the bottom outer edge giving a few long, low moans as he worked those desert sky blue eyes never falling away from Jason's view. He stretched his neck as far as it would go, pushing his tongue out until it burned on the under side and his jaw felt taught before he dropped back gasping.

"I can't reach it Jaybird."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

The rattle of his voice threatened on from his chest and pulled a spark from his lover. Roy was dizzy with the idea of where this was headed and he couldn't help but smirk. Fine- he'd play along.

"Give it to me"

There, in those four little words Jason found all hope out the window of sleeping off his night until he left Roy a broken mess. He moved off the archer's wrists and backed up enough to give him room to sit up and Roy, like lightening was on the job. The pads of his fingers roaming and exploring Jason's hips, moving the fabric of his shirt out of the was as he leaned in and let his mouth cover the barrel of the gun as if it was his only lover. Curling his fingers on the lip of Jason's jeans Roy's head bobbed and twisted slightly as he pulled his cheeks in hollow sucking off the hand gun Jason loved so much leaving the guns men breathless.

How easy it was to get him to please, how willing his lover had been to comply. How fucking good he looked with something in his mouth. But Jason had little resolve left and Roy was still wearing those briefs which Jason suddenly found himself hating. Pulling back away from Roy, leaving a thick pop to fill the room he slid off the bed backwards. His tongue darted over his lip. "Strip and roll over." His lover never questioned, just simply complied and pulled the black briefs off and turned so he was on his hands and knees.

Jason was spellbound with the view. His eyes casting over every corner and shadowed area as if it was his first time seeing it all. Moving his weight back up onto the bed with one knee the strain in his arm eased as he lifted the gun to press it up over that milky thigh. Watching the skin flex, and cover in goose flesh at the touch of the metal. It slipped higher and higher and eased along his skin until it fell home in the darkest of all places and prodded warningly at that puckered and tender ring of flesh pulling a startled rush of air from his lover. This was going to be something he would regret later when it came time to clean up but for now Jason pushed that idea out of his mind. "Where is it?" He knew he didn't need to be clear, Roy would understand the question.

"Drawer- let me…" The ginger shifted his weight forward inching his way away from Jason as he crawled to the bedside table. Tucked neatly against the side was a small, well-used bottle that his long arms handed back with ease for Jason to take.

With them both back in place he let the chilled fluid slide over his lover's skin leaving a glossy trail were he needed it the most and with a slick shove he pressed the gun firm into his boyfriend. He wasn't a complete sadist, and kept the pace slow enough to give Roy enough time to ease into the uncharted feeling of a gun but once he heard those hungry mewling noises Roy made in tease Jason couldn't hold back. He had the gun shoved in as far as the trigger guard would let him and his strong fingers tangled tight in that red hair snapping his head back to keep control.

"H- ah. Fuck! Jaybird- I…"

"You like it. Don't you?" Thick with need Jason's own voice horsed it way out. He hadn't meant to speak but once it was done he was pleased with the result. Roy shivered and pressed back some against the gun violating him.

"You- know it, Jaybird." He tried to sound cocky but the pleasure swept over him and it came out more needy and Jason couldn't help but smile. He sounded so good, and the view was the best he'd ever seen. How perfect Roy was bucking back and writhing against his gun. How tender his flesh must be from the abuse but still he wanted more. His own cock throbbing with lack of attention but he couldn't stop now. Not with how desperate Roy was.

"Bet I can make you cum like this?"

A shiver clawed its way up the man's spine. He had no words to express the hunger he had though he wanted to answer so bad and Jason could see it, almost feel it in how he rolled his hips up to arch his back some his hand easing along his throbbing erection to try and ease the ache.

"J-ay" It was too much. Jason couldn't keep himself in control any longer. Pulling the gun out he shifted up onto the bed, trying to ignore the disappointed whines from Roy for being left empty when he was so high strung. Reaching to swap the gun for his other Jason pressed it to Roy's temple, the safety clearly on. The other set of fingers worked at his button and fly until Jason was free and pressing against that greedy hole.

"You feel that? It's not going to fuck itself Harper." He felt a touch wrong saying it, but Roy let out a low laugh and pressed against him wiggling his lips as Jason steadied himself at the base.

"Feelin' powerful tonight Jay?" His name ending in a long moan as they melded together finally. And Jason could feel the shutter around him pulling a faint, soundless moan from his own lips. His hips snapped against the other surrounding him, the gun pushed in place as a reminder, the other long fingers curling in his hair as he worked a steady and powerful pace. Leaving his boyfriend gasping out for air.

Swear words fell like rain as they crashed the headboard against the wall more than likely pissing off more than one other room of people in the motel for the night but neither of them could think of that in this moment. With how Roy was pushing back and almost controlling the pace it was all Jason could do to keep his balance, the gun on the bed long forgotten. Those powerful fingers were instead curled around Roy's hips to keep them both inline.

The archer was the first to break, letting himself fall back against Jason as the pleasure crashed around him his seed spilling over the cover. His body tightened and shook as the waves coursed over him, leaving Jason gasping and moaning out. Roy would cum every five seconds if he could just to hear those noises, but knowing that was humanly impossible he milked them for all he could when he got them. He pulled himself free and turned to face the outlaw with a drunken smile. "You close Jay?" The glare he was met with was enough to tell him he was so Roy's fingers curled around him and sped pumped him. His palm pressing firm as he tangled their mouths. Roy tasted like gun power and metal which wasn't all that bad. Though Jason wouldn't like them on their own, he knew it was the taste of Roy that toned them down enough to make it standable. But with the tricks he was pulling with his tongue and the power in his strokes it wasn't long before Jason was shuttering out his own orgasm into Roy's palm.

Spent they eased down into the bed, tossing the soiled cover on the floor with the guns that would need a wonderful, and thorough cleaning before they could be used again. "Jaybird?"

"Hm?" His eyes were closed, even as he turned to face the other who was content forcing his way up under his arm to rest his head down on Jason's chest.

"I think that was the best idea I've ever had."

It was met with a scoff. Plan and simple because what could he say to that? Roy was something beyond grasping and Jason was content to not try. It was better to just ride it out than to try and understand just what it was they had.


End file.
